Domain Name Service (DNS) is a technology used within various networks, including the Internet, to resolve a text based hostname, such as www.example.com to an Internet Protocol (IP) address such as 208.77.188.166. Many applications, such as web browsers, may use the DNS service to resolve names when making various queries or establishing connections across a network. In many private networks, such as a company or home intranet, a DNS service may service DNS requests within the network and, when a query fails within the local network, a query may roll over to an Internet or wide area network DNS service.